


Safe

by lovelyjaena



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, GTAV AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjaena/pseuds/lovelyjaena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember the first time Michael went on a heist.. your heart quickens at the mere remembrance of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on their very first heist (Geoff’s Heist) but they all live at the end! I really hope you like it, I worked very hard & put in a lot of effort! Feedback is also very much needed and appreciated :)

Heists. That’s the one thing you hate. You remember the first time Michael took part in one, the memories began to flow back into you. At exactly 1:14am you laid on your shared king-sized bed, playing some dumb game on your laptop. Unexpectedly, Michael swooped in, kissed you (harder than usual), told you he was going somewhere with his friends, and left.

It was pretty odd that he didn’t give you much detail about where he was going, but it didn’t really matter. Your relationship was like that. You trusted (and loved) each other a lot, and didn’t really care about where the other was going. But this time was different. Michael seemed a little… anticipated. There was a sense of excitement and nervousness in his voice when he said he was going somewhere. You ignored it. For now.

*~ Michael’s P.O.V. ~*

As he began to walk out of their obnoxiously large bedroom, he began to realize that if the heist isn’t successful, that brief moment they shared will be the last time he’ll ever see her again. Michael walked into the bright, white garage, climbed into his favorite car, and headed to Geoff’s house. He went to discuss the plan with the other five members of the AH crew. They were well-known around the city because they drove around in their shiny black car while being assholes to the locals. The car had their logo on the front and two logos hanging on either side. After driving around in their car, they would rob, steal, and, sometimes even shoot the people who they didn’t like. The Achievement Hunters were never reported to the police, though. The last time someone tried to, he or she suspiciously disappeared the next day.

Michael eventually arrived at the apartment and quickly went over the heist procedure with the other men. He was filled with adrenaline and worry. They were unsure that all of them would return alive.

“It’s a hard thing to, you know, rob and bomb a bank without getting caught,” Gavin uttered to him.  
“No shit,” Michael replied. “But we’re taking the chance. I mean, I don’t have anything to lose, so I’m not complaining.”

*~ 4:39pm ~*

On the bright side, they had $1,304,928 in cash, and all of them were alive. On the downside, however, it seemed like the whole fucking police force was chasing them down. Hundreds of police cars/motorcycles, along with choppers and even fucking armoured trucks were chasing them. Hell, even the S.W.A.T. team was after them. But he was only thinking of (Y/N).

“Does she know what’s going on?” “Is she okay?” “I love her so much.” “I hope she’s safe.” These thoughts were running through Michael’s head like a runner doing a 100 yard dash. He was in the bulletproof van with five other members of the AH Crew, wiping the blood (that he wasn’t sure was his or someone else’s) off of his face. All he could think about was her. Her, her, her. He thought he had nothing to live for,but he was wrong. It was (Y/N). He had to life for her. He had to.

*~ Regular P.O.V., a few hours later ~*

At around six, you started to get worried. For the past three hours there was the sound of ongoing police sirens and helicopters circling. It was normal to hear sirens in L.A., but this was ridiculous. The sound makes you anxious. “What if Michael is the one being chased by cops?” you thought. “No, it can’t be, even though he has sudden rages, he’s a good guy.” That’s one of the aspects of yourself you disliked; you tend to think of the worst outcome there is in a situation. Even though you knew that the thought of Michael being chased by police was absurd, there still was a possibility it may be true.

You sat down on your cream-colored couch and leaned back onto the red and black cushions. “These cushions really are uncomfortable, I need to convince Michael to change them” you made a note to yourself. You turned on the T.V. like you normally do around seven, and to your surprise, there he was all over the news. Michael. You suddenly sat up straighter and intently looked at the television screen. Despite the tacky mask, you recognized his clothing. It screamed at you through the flashing blue and red lights in the background. You quickly read the heading under the ‘BREAKING NEWS’ part of the screen. ‘SIX MEN ROBBED LOCAL BANK AND ARE NOW ON THE RUN’ it read.

Panic struck throughout your body. You glanced at the T.V. once more, not believing the words that were up on the screen. As soon as you knew it, you were shaking in fear of what’s happening to Michael. All these thoughts of what could happen to him race through your mind while tears flow like a river out of your eyes. All you wanted was for him to be safe, and he fucking goes out and robs a place with his friends. A mix of sadness, anger, and frustration fill your mind. What hit you the hardest is that there’s nothing you could do. Michael would come back dead or alive, and you aren’t able to control his living status. All you could do is wait. Wait for the apparent nightmare to end, and hope that he comes back home and into your arms safely. You cry into one of the pillows, not caring that the rough material is scraping against your face.

*~ Michael’s P.O.V., 2:58am ~*

Holy shit. They pulled it off. All of their wanted levels were gone, and they somehow escaped from the police. They all hugged and cried tears of joy. They weren’t just partners/clique members, they were like brothers. Finally, they happily split their money, planned for the next clique meeting, and headed their separate ways. All of them couldn’t believe that they were going home with alive and with $217,488 each. But most of all, Michael was thrilled that he was going to see (Y/N) again.

He stole someone’s car, and headed back to their shared house. He was buzzing with anticipation to see you.

*~ Regular P.O.V ~*

It’s 3:06am. He still wasn’t back yet. When your crying session ended, you took a long and well-deserved nap. Afterwards, you pushed away the possibility that Michael might be dead in your mind, and further researched the heist. Tens of articles were listed in the Google search page and you clicked on all of them; reading every single one thoroughly. You know it isn’t a good thing to obsess over what happened, but you couldn’t help it. You wanted to know more about the situation.

About 30 minutes later, you hear the sudden sound of an opening door. You jump up, (feeling the faint crack of your bones from sitting in that uncomfortable position for so long) and run to it, seeing Michael through the crack of the charcoal-colored door blocking you from seeing him fully. You throw the rest of the door open and jump into his arms; despite the blood covering multiple spots on his body. He stumbled back a bit, but immediately returned the hug, two times as hard. A wave of relief washed over both of you to know that you both were safe.


End file.
